sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Olenite (DEMO)
"Olenite" is an upcoming antagonist in "Incendium" and a member of S.I.P.H.O.N. Appearance Olenite towers over most gems at his height. He has the build of a quartz and a similar hair style; wild and uncontrollable, however his ends just a little bit below his shoulders. Unlike most gems he has small fins on either side of his face, just below his jaw line. His gem is in the shape of a seashell and is placed on the back of his neck. Olenite wears black boots and navy blue pants with yellow diamonds on the knees. He also wears a black top with a blue depiction of a whale's tail on it. As accessories he wears golden armlets, along with a deep mint cape long enough to touch the ground hanging from gold shoulder pads. Abilities *'Standard Gem abilities': He maintains standard gem abilities such as weapon proficiency, shape-shifting, and bubbling gems. Unique Abilities *'Torpedo': Underwater, Olenite can swim at extremely fast speeds as if he were to be torpedo. Weaponry *'Cannon': Olenite's main weapon is a large cannon that he usually holds over his shoulder. It is in the shape of a large navy blue cylinder with a handle and black streaks. The cannon is two feet in diameter, and fires short blasts that take time to reload. *'Trident': Olenite also weilds a black trident with a blue and green gem at the center of the fork. *'Heat Resistance': As the title implies, Olenite is invulnerable to high levels of temperature, as well as most fire attacks. Personality Olenite, for the most part, is headstrong and single minded. He's confident in his abilities and advantages, and makes sure that he is respected. He can be imposing at first, but at times tries not to get to full of himself. He is strict with his commitments, and will do almost anything for someone he's in debt with, which can be exploited by others. Though he may be single minded and stubborn, he's not blunt, as he does have a smart side. He is a mastered strategist, which aids him in a lot of his tasks. History Olenite's past is nothing to write home about. He was made to be an assassin and a bounty hunter, and excelled at that. At some point in time he was drafted into the military as an official soldier. He rose the ranks and became an asset to the Dimaonds. Yellow Diamond put him on S.I.P.H.O.N., and even though at first it seemed like a promotion, it didn't take long for him to figure out he got suckered with it. He eventually became frustrated with the other members, he didn't like them, and they didn't like him. He followed in Normandite's footsteps and kept his distance, hiding somewhere in the ocean. Caste Olenite's cast is that of a bounty hunter, as well as a soldier. His sheer strength is good for both, and his attitude toward toward it is mutual. Other Stats Olenite's fighting style is diverse enough for several settings. In a one on one, Olenite's tactic is to bring down his enemy without any breathing space, as he doesn't have any long-range abilities. In the case where he is fighting on a team, he would much rather camp somewhere and fire his cannon at the enemy. Due to his abilities, underwater battles are extremely easy for him, and in such an element, he gives no mercy to his enemy. His fighting style is based off of a gladiator's net-and-trident tactic, him of course using his cape as a substitute for the net. Weaknesses *Olenite has trouble fighting gems larger than him, and will immediately give up against a fusion bigger than him. Trivia *TBA Gemology *TBA Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Steven is my MULTIVERSE Category:Incendium Category:S.I.P.H.O.N